Aspects of the disclosure relate to gesture-based audio control.
Audio controls can take many forms. For example, a device, such as a smartphone or other mobile device may include a rocker switch or other such physical device to adjust a volume of audio generated by the device. Certain devices, such as mixing tables, device implementing professional audio software, and stereos can include more fully featured audio controls including equalizer(s), fade, balance, line level, etc. Classical audio control using physical switches (e.g., push-button, rotary, or rocker switches) can be used to control audio in a variety of devices. In a virtualized environment (e.g., augmented or virtual reality), audio control can utilize simulated and/or physical switches. However, such controls may not be flexible and/or intuitive within a virtualized environment.